yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008
November 29, 2007 * December 4, 2007 * March 27, 2008 * April 5, 2008 | rating = E | genre = Card Battle }} Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 is a video game, and part of the World Championship series. The game contains most cards present in the OCG up to and including the "Gladiator's Assault" Booster Pack set and some cards that at that at the time were TCG exclusive. It also features online Dueling with friends via the Nintendo DS Wi-Fi Connection. Blurb "Tournament dueling is back with the official software of Yu-Gi-Oh! World Tournament 2008! Battle it out on two exciting game modes: "World Championship" mode, and the new "Duel World" mode, where you can venture through events, meet duel spirits, and buy new cards." Trivia/Glitches * "Yubel", "Crystal Seer", "Kozaky", and "Nurse Reficule the Fallen One" are all available in this game as Duel spirits, but none are available as playable cards. * The second effect of "Rainbow Dragon" can be activated by the opponent during either player's turn. * "Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler", under the name "Arcana Force Extra - The Light Ruler", is the only "Arcana Force" monster available in this game. * The card lore of "Rain Storm" is incorrectly replaced by the lore for "Elemental Hero Chaos Neos". * "Dimension Distortion" does not allow you to Special Summon your opponent's removed from play monsters. * The card lore of "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord" does not tell you that you can also send a monster from your Deck to the Graveyard when "Exodius" attacks. * In previous games, the Egyptian God cards were always either illegal or Forbidden; in this game, they are all Limited for the first time, allowing players to put one of each Egyptian God card into their Deck. * All the promotional cards that are included with the game are used by Adrian Gecko in the anime. * Most of the "Archfiend" series of cards are not available within the game. * The following Fusion Material Monsters are absent from the game, despite the Fusion Monsters formed from these Monsters being included in the game: ** Armaill ** Cave Dragon ** Divine Dragon Ragnarok ** Enchanting Mermaid ** Fairy Dragon ** Firegrass ** Frontier Wiseman ** Fusionist ** Giga-Tech Wolf ** Guardian of the Labyrinth ** Lesser Fiend ** M-Warrior #1 ** M-Warrior #2 ** Mystical Sheep #2 ** One-Eyed Shield Dragon ** Petit Angel ** Possessed Dark Soul ** Sea Kamen ** Skull Red Bird ** Spirit Ryu ** Warrior Dai Grepher ** Zone Eater * Due to the absence of the above monsters, "Fiend Skull Dragon", "Dark Balter the Terrible", "Ryu Senshi" and "Aqua Dragon" cannot be Fusion Summoned in this game and subsequent World Championship games for the Nintendo DS; only Special Summoned by specific card effects. The first two cannot be summoned by "Instant Fusion" because they follow Strict Fusion Summon requirements. Similarly, "Ryu Senshi" does not allow materials to be substituted for its Fusion Summon while "Aqua Dragon" would require more Fusion Substitute Monsters than is allowed. * After you defeat an opponent 10 times, they are added to your Tag Partner list. ** If you choose a tag partner in World Championship Mode that has Tag Duel partner, and you go to Tag Tournament with that partner, your partner will have their Tag Duel deck instead of their normal deck. For example, if Jaden Yuki was your tag partner, and you entered a Tag Tournament, his deck would be the deck he uses with Jesse Andersen (Spiritual Guidance) instead of the deck he uses in Single Duel (Dark Heroes). This change of deck will continue back into World Championship mode until you Single Duel the tag partner, which will reset their deck to the Single Duel deck. *** This also extends to Tag Duelists you haven't unlocked. Say you have Yami Yugi in Single Duel unlocked, but not in Tag Duels. If you enter Tag Tournament, Yami Yugi's Tag Partner deck will change (from 1000 yr. Memories to Ties that Bind). * A Stone Seal appears in an area after you beat every opponent in that area 5 times. Promotional cards Gallery WC08-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover WC08-VideoGameEU.jpg|European English cover WC08-VideoGameAU.jpg|Australian English cover WC08-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover WC08-VideoGameJP.jpg|Japanese cover WC08-VideoGameKR.jpg|Korean cover Links *Official site World Championship 2008